I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cutting implements, and more particularly to a knife especially designed for slicing thin slices of cheese, meat and the like from a block of same.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
A variety of kitchen utensils have been devised for facilitating the slicing of food items such as cheese from a block of cheese. One popular cheese cutting implement for home use comprises a handle having a bifurcated arms supporting a transversely extending guide roller and a cutting wire therebetween. In use, the roller is brought into contact with an edge of the block of cheese and the wire is then made to pass through the cheese by pressing downward on the handle and rolling the roller along the edge of the block as a reference. This arrangement suffers from a number of drawbacks. First of all, after a limited period of use, the wire tends to deform so as to no longer be taut. As it is brought through the cheese, a wavy surface pattern results on the slices. Also, it is difficult to bring the wire all the way through the cheese block so the user usually ends up breaking off the cheese near the bottom surface on which it is resting, leaving a jagged, irregular edge on the slice, detracting from its appearance.
When an attempt is made to use a regular paring knife or butcher's knife in cutting through some cheeses, the cheese adheres to the broad flat surfaces of the blade, making it difficult to pass the blade of the knife through the block.
French Patent 2,537,037 to Rubalec describes a cheese knife having a blade with a single cutting edge and a series of openings are separated by links of reduced thickness. Because of the openwork blade employed, it may be used to cut pastry materials, including cheese, in a neat manner without sticking. The present invention is deemed to be an improvement over the device shown in the French Patent 2,537,037. Because of the unique design of the blade employed, it contacts the material being sliced only along a series of fine line surfaces, making it possible to severe very soft, sticky cheeses as well as hard cheeses.
It is accordingly the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved knife which can be used to readily severe slices of various food items of a desired thickness from a block of same.